


Lucky You

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge: Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-a-Thon, F/F, Family, Friendship, Gen, Incest, Jealousy, Sibling Incest, Sisters, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominique was thirteen the first time she wanted to kiss her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-a-thon Competition on the HPFC Forum, with the pairing Victoire/Dominique and the prompt "chocolate".

Dominique was thirteen the first time she wanted to kiss her sister. They were together on Victoire's bed, eating pieces of chocolate that they had stolen from the pantry, and Victoire abruptly asked, "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Dominique's cheeks went pink. "Why?"

Victoire shrugged. "I kissed Teddy Lupin the other day… I wondered if you'd ever…"

"No, I haven't."

"Oh." Victoire popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully, and Dominique found herself staring at her sister's perfectly shaped lips. She wondered what it would feel like to touch them. She wondered whether Teddy had been good at it. She wondered whether Victoire's lips tasted like chocolate.

"Dom?"

"What?" she said, and she pulled herself out of her fantasy and hitched a smile onto her face. "Lucky you."

And she thought,  _Lucky Teddy_.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
